Belladonna Boudreaux
|birth= March 04, 1985 |death= |mutation=Plasma blasts |gender=Female |height=5'10" |hair=Light brown / dark blonde |eyes=Blue |skin=Fair |markings=FRECKLES, Queen of Hearts tattoo in black and red on her right hip. |associations=CIA, X-Factor |tofrom=To/From |regarding=Regarding |lj= }} Belladonna Boudreaux: childhood friend of Remy LeBeau, trained as a CIA analyst and field operative before discovery of mutation led to her dismissal; immediately recruited for X-Factor. With Pete Wisdom, led the internal security review that led to the discovery and apprehension of Michael Debauer, then known as Nathaniel Drake. Employment Family *Henri Boudreaux, father. *? Boudreaux, mother. *Julien Boudreaux, brother. (BD +4) During the course of investigation in Le Masquerade de Cent Visages, it became known that Julien was a mutant possessing enhanced strength and reflexes. And was also a criminal. One of these was significantly more surprising than the other. Notable Public Information Education Degree from LSU + CIA training program. Mutation Plasma blasts, heat resistance. tl;dr version: Belladonna can create blasts of plasma from her hands. She typically uses short rather than sustained bursts when employing her mutation, and the upper-upper limit of her power is a sustained burst at full heat for approximately five minutes. The lower upper limit of her power is purely theoretical: under optimal conditions, uninterupped and with her concentration unbroken, she can output the lowest heat setting for up to one hundred minutes. These are theoretical, optimum-conditions numbers: she needs some lag time between each repeated blast or the amount of time she can sustain it / number of times she can do it drops off, slowly at first and then with increasing speed. These blasts have an upper limit of 2000 C, which is the highest temperature the N2 napalm variant burns to under optimal conditions. At their lowest intensity, the blasts still reach a temperature of 100 C. With enough concentration, Belladonna can adjust the temperature of the blasts; if it is a short burst of power she can only adjust the temperature before it has left her hands, but with a great deal of effort she can adjust the temperature of a sustained blast. This takes a great deal more out of her, and significantly reduces the length of time she can maintain the blast. Her power requires conscious intent to use. How much she needs to concentrate depends on how close to her upper heat limit she's working; it gets progressively harder to maintain the blasts the hotter they are. Things that mess with her ability to focus will make it difficult to use her powers effectively. For example, being really drunk, drugged, or seriously injured (or concussed) will make it nearly impossible for her to generate more than a brief burst of heat. (If that.) Even without being impaired, serious disruption to her concentration will disrupt a blast. Use of her power is a drain on BD's system. The hotter the blasts, the longer she maintains them, or the more of them she generates, the more of her resources are used up. Overuse of her powers will push her into hypoglycemia. If she continues to push herself beyond that point, she becomes unable to regulate her body temperature, resulting in hypothermia. To produce the kinds of energy required to fuel her mutation, Belladonna's metabolism is rapid and highly efficient, and prolonged but-not-overtaxing use of her powers still requires a great deal of refueling. Belladonna has some degree of immunity to direct physical damage from heat. She can still get dehydrated or suffer from heatstroke with prolonged exposure, though it takes longer than it would for someone who was human baseline. It is not a total get out of hell free card: she will still burn at temperatures higher than the upper limit of heat produced by her mutation, or with prolonged exposure to ones nearing that upper limit. She is also not immune to the effects of the sun: she sunburns, and freckles copiously. Skills Personality Profile Certifications *Basic Fitness *Advanced Fitness *Basic Firearms *Motorcycle *Self-Defense *Basic Stealth *Disguise *Surveillance *Infiltration *Breaking & Entering *Data Analysis *Investigation *Language (French) *Language (Italian) *Basic Field Medicine Duties Asst: Basic Stealth, Disguise, Surveillance, Language (Italian). Data Analysis. Notes Mission History 2009: *Darkwatch *Shanghaid 2010: *Security Review (Co-Lead w/ Pete Wisdom) *The Most Dangerous Game *Rifters *Haifa (Mini) *Weird Science *In Your Shoes *Sarracenia Collective *House of Horrors *To Perish Twice *Traveller 2011: *Le Masquerade de Cent Visages *Antique Lands *Rocks Fall *Pleasures of the Flesh *Shangri-La *Carpenwhere Discipline Restricted from field duty for two months pending completion of therapy and tactical training as a results of events during House of Horrors. (End June - end August 2010). Category:Current Agents